


After the Lovin

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Just a short piece to get the creative juices flowing again.





	After the Lovin

Careful not to move too quickly, Daniel eased out of Jack's body and then he lay down beside him. Flinging an arm across the sweaty torso next to him he remained motionless for a few seconds. Then, spurred by the indescribable sound Jack made, the one that always made him want to stay in bed with his lover forever, Daniel snuggled deeply into the heat reaching out to him. With his face firmly planted against Jack's neck he finally settled down, sighing his contentment.

A quiet chuckle reverberated through Jack's chest.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah," Daniel's tongue snaked out for a taste of the collarbone near his mouth, skimming over salty skin and lapping at the slightly sour moisture there. Not exactly flavourful but it was Jack and that made it all right.

Two long arms wrapped around him, holding him close. A hand rubbed light circles over his ribs, sensitive fingers searching for and finding the exact spots where the touch was most soothing.

"God, Danny. What you do to me." It didn't sound like a complaint, more like a benediction. Daniel smiled.

"Backatcha, Jack."

"Mush," his lover teased.

Trying to sound indignant when he felt anything but, Daniel complained, "Do I look like a sled dog?"

"Well, there was that moment when you were hanging over me panting, and then you howled when..."

"You can make me howl anytime."

Rubbing his chin on Daniel's head Jack softly replied, "Woof."

His smile grew. These times after they made love were precious to Daniel. He knew Jack felt the same way, even though neither of them had ever said so out loud. They could both be such guys and fall asleep immediately following release, but sometimes this was what they did.

Sometimes this was enough.

# end #


End file.
